Ma vie est un désastre
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. PWP. Suite de "tu pourrais faire méchant dans un film". Yamapi demande un service à Jin.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Ma vie est un désastre

Résumé : Yamapi a demandé à Jin de lui rendre un service.

Note : Lemon ! Pas relu. Mais il est 2 :15 alors même si je l'avais relu j'aurais rien corrigé -_-''

Ma vie est un désastre

Les bruits des applaudissements de fin d'émission sortant de la télévision emplir la pièce avant que Yamashita Tomohisa ne les coupent. Reposant la télécommande sur la table basse, le News se tourna vers son invité.  
_ Bon.  
_ Ouais. Je vais vous laisser. Ton chéri doit être bien chaud maintenant.  
_ Je vais souffrir si il décide de se venger.  
_ Fallait y penser avant de me demander de faire ça. Et puis je suis sûr que tu sera te faire pardonner.  
Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage d'Akanishi Jin alors qu'il regardait Tomohisa acquiescer. Se levant doucement du canapé, le Kat-Tun se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée enfilant ses chaussures et son blouson.  
_ Courage Pi-chan.  
_ Merci Jinjin.  
Une fois la porte d'entrée refermée, Yamashita soupira afin de se donner un peu de courage avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Avant même d'ouvrir la porte, Pi put entendre son amant pester de l'autre coté. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Tout de suite, le regard de Ryo se porta sur lui.  
_ Pi! Enfin! Détache-moi!  
_ Pourquoi je ferais ça alors que c'est moi qui est demandé à Jin de t'attacher.  
Tirant sur les menottes qui lui enserraient les poignets, le Kanjani essaya encore de se libérer toujours sans succès.  
_ Pourquoi tu fais ça?  
_ J'en avais envie.  
Un sourire enfantin s'étendit sur le visage de Tomohisa alors qu'il se frottait les mains. En face de lui Ryo eut l'impression de voir un gamin en face des cadeaux de Noël qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir. Sauf que là, c'était lui qui allait se faire déballer. Lorsque le regard de Pi se fit plus pervers, Nishikido se dit que peut-être sa position n'était pas si mal.  
_ Faut que j'aille chercher un truc.  
_ Quoi?  
Mais le leader de News avait déjà quitté la pièce laissant Nishikido seul avec ses questions. Qu'est ce que Pi pouvait bien aller chercher? Quelques minutes plus tard, Yamapi réapparu cachant quelque chose dans son dos.  
_ Prêt?  
_ Ca dépend pour quoi.  
Posant se qu'il était partis chercher sur le bureau, Tomohisa retira son T-shirt sous le regard appréciateur de son aîné.  
_ Si c'est pour ça, tu sais que je suis toujours prêt.  
Le sourire pervers que faisait Ryo disparu rapidement lorsque celui sadique de Tomohisa apparut. Récupérant son instrument de torture Yamapi se dirigea vers son amant s'installant à califourchon sur son aîné. Sa main glissa le long du torse dénudé du Kanjani le faisant frissonner.  
_ T'as les mains gelées.  
_ Normal.  
Replongeant sa main dans le seau qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet, Tomohisa en sortit un glaçon. Commençant à dessiner les muscles de Nishikido avec son nouveau jouet, le leader des News ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la peau de son amant se couvrir de chair de poule  
_ Tu es plus sadique que moi en faite.  
_ J'ai jamais dit le contraire, Ryo-chan.  
Détachant le pantalon de Yellow, Yamapi repris un glaçon le laissant suivre le chemin de ses doigts qui descendait le long des cuisses du plus vieux. Les lèvres de Pi se posèrent sur celles de Ryo avant que sa langue ne se glisse entre. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.  
_ Ca t'amuse?  
_ Enormément.  
Attrapant un nouveau cube de glace, Tomohisa le fit fondre le long de la mâchoire du Kanjani avant de le glisser sur son cou laissant les gouttes d'eau glacée se perdre sur ses clavicules. Embrassant la peau refroidit par son passage, Pi s'amusa à la réchauffer de sa langue.  
_ Pour une fois que tu me laisses prendre mon temps.  
_ J'ai pas trop le choix.  
_ Tant mieux.  
Adressant un sourire à son aîné le leader glissa ses doigts froids sur le sexe de son amant qui sursauta.  
_ Je croyais que t'étais pas pressé?  
_ Faudrait pas que tu t'endorme non plus.  
Appuyant un nouveau glaçon contre les lèvres de son amant, Tomohisa sourire en voyant la langue de Nishikido sortit pour attirer l'instrument de torture entre ses lèvres. Sans attendre, Yamashita plongea sa langue dans la bouche de son aîné pour aller rechercher son jouet qui avait sûrement déjà totalement fondue au contact de la langue chaude de son amant.

Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement les laissant haletant lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

_ Pourquoi des glaçons ?

_ Pour te refroidir.

Un nouveau morceau de glace entre les mains, Yamapi caressa l'intérieur de la cuisse de son amant qui se cambrait en le sentant s'approcher de son membre.

_ Les endroits où tu les passes me chauffe plus qu'autre chose.

_ Alors tu dois être un pingouin.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Ryo avant de se transformer en gémissement alors que le glaçon fondu glissait de l'intérieur de sa cuisse jusqu'à ses fesses.

_ Tu voudrais pas accélérer un peu, je vais pas tenir bien longtemps.

_ Je te pensais plus endurant que ça.

_ Pas quand il s'agit de toi.

S'installant sur les hanches de son aîné, Yamashita lui fit un immense sourire avant de faire glisser un nouveau glaçon le long des muscles du torse de Nishikido qui frissonna de nouveau.

_ Tu veux dire que tu me préfères aux Kanjani ?

_ Si tu continues à organiser des soirées pareilles, je serai même capable de quitter les Kanja pour m'occuper de toi.

S'allongeant totalement sur le corps de Ryo, Tomohisa déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

_ Alors je préfère que tu reste dans les Kanjani.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je ne ferais pas ça tout les soirs et que j'ai peur que tes camarades mettent fin à mes jours si je te pousse à les quitter.

_ Jamais je les laisserais te faire du mal.

_ Parce que tu risquerais de ne plus pouvoir profiter de mon magnifique corps ?

_ Exactement.

_ Pervers !

_ Lequel de nous deux a fait attacher l'autre et est entrain de le torturer avec des glaçons et son corps d'apollon ?

_ Hum… Laisse-moi réfléchir.

Posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de son aîné, Pi s'amusa à faire glisser un autre cube de glace sur ses côtes.

_ Ah… Ca doit être moi.

_ Embrasse-moi vraiment et arrête de jouer avec ses glaçons !

Faisant passer un nouveau glaçon sur le ventre de son amant, Yamashita lui fit un immense sourire alors qu'il sentait ses abdos se contracter sous sa main.

_ Plus tu me presse, moins j'ai envie de le faire.

_ Alors prends tout ton temps mais fini se que tu a commencé !

_ Dis pas des choses comme ça. Ca me donne envie de te laisser là toute la nuit, sans moi.

_ Si tu veux me retrouver mort demain, fait ça.

_ Ne pas coucher avec moi te tuerai ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est bon à savoir.

Embrassant réellement son amant, Yamapi le laissa prendre le contrôle du baiser alors que ses mains geler par les glaçons glissant le longs du dos de Nishikido cherchant un peu de chaleur.

_ T'es gelé.

_ Va falloir que tu me réchauffes.

_ Avec joie. Enlève-moi ces menottes.

_ C'est pas dans le programme.

Laissant ses lèvres se balader au creux du cou de Ryo, Tomohisa y laissa une marque à l'aide de ses dents faisant gémir son amant de plaisir. Alors que sa langue commençait à jouer avec les tétons déjà bien durcit du Kanjani, le leader des News fit glisser ses mains jusqu'au sexe de son aîné le caressant doucement. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Nishikido alors que son corps se cambrait afin d'avoir le maximum de contact avec celui de son cadet.

_ Oooh ! Pi ! Joue pas avec ça c'est fragile.

_ Dommage. J'avais justement l'intention de jouer avec un peu plus longtemps.

Suivant le dessin des abdos de son aîné de sa langue, Yamashita arriva rapidement jusqu'à son nouveau jouet qu'il commença à lécher avec gourmandise.

_ Oh mon dieu !

Prenant tout entier le sexe de son amant entre ses lèvres, Tomohisa s'amusa des gémissements que poussait Ryo.

_ Piiii ! Je vais… Hmm !

Remontant jusqu'aux lèvres de Nishikido, Yamapi l'embrassa passionnément empêchant son aîné de reprendre correctement son souffle.

_ Pi… Tu es… Un monstre.

_ Sauf que là, je refuse de partir. J'ai bien trop envie de toi.

Entourant de ses doigts le sexe de son amant, Tomohisa n'eut qu'à y exercer quelques caresses avant qu'il ne durcisse à nouveau entre ses mains. Se positionnant un peu mieux sur le corps de Ryo, Yamashita lui fit un immense sourire pervers avant de commencer à s'empaler sur son membre tendu.

Se retenant de lever les hanches, Nishikido laissa son cadet continuer lentement son avancée tout en retenant son souffle. Lorsque son sexe fut entré totalement dans l'intimité de son leader, Ryo relâcha sa respiration.

Essayant de se redresser pour d'attraper les lèvres du plus jeune, le Kanjani ne put que lui faire un sourire et attendre que Yamapi descende jusqu'à ses lèvres. A la fin du baiser, Nishikido tira sur les menottes essayant de se libérer afin de garder le corps de son cadet contre le sien.

_ Détaches-moi.

_ Nan.

_ Alors reste près de moi.

_ D'accord.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Ryo alors que Tomohisa s'allongeait du mieux qu'il pouvait sur son corps leur tirant des gémissements à tout les deux alors que le sexe du Kanjani glissait dans l'intimité du News sous le changement de position. D'un mouvement de hanches travaillé au cours de plusieurs années de danse, Nishikido fit de nouveau gémir son cadet avant que celui-ci ne commence à se plaindre.

_ Héé ! Je t'ai attaché pour pouvoir faire ce que je voulais ! Alors tu 'as pas le droit de faire ça.

_ Ca quoi ? Tu parles de ça ?

Réitérant son déhanché, Ryo fit de nouveau gémir Yamashita qui se releva pour le menacer.

_ Si tu continu plus jamais je couche avec toi.

_ Tu ne tiendrais pas.

_ Plus longtemps que toi.

_ J'en suis pas si sûr.

_ Tu veux qu'on pari ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres des deux amants, avant que Nishikido ne prenne la parole.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on y gagne ?

_ Celui qui perd devra être aux ordres de l'autre pendant toute un soirée.

_ Une semaine.

_ Soirée !

_ Semaine !

_ D'accord semaine.

Concluant d'un sourire leur petit pari, Ryo décida de laisser son cadet prendre les reines pour ce soir parce que bientôt, il pourrait profiter de lui pendant une semaine entière.

_ Profite bien de ce soir alors. Parce qu'on ne va pas pouvoir coucher ensemble avant un bon moment.

_ Pareil pour toi. Pervers.

Sellant leur accord d'un nouveau baiser, Tomohisa se déhancha sur le corps de son amant le faisant gémir alors que lui, lui mordit la lèvre. Se séparant à bout de souffle, Yamapi commença à bouger de façon régulière agrandissant le sourire de son aîné à chaque nouveau déhanché.

_ Je devrais te laisser faire plus souvent.

Répondant au sourire de Nishikido, Yamapi accéléra ses mouvements les rendant de plus en plus réguliers. Sa respiration commença à se saccader alors qu'il cachait son visage dans le cou de son aîné laissant ses mains s'accrocher à son dos.

_ Piii… Plus vite.

Accédant à la requête du plus vieux, Yamashita augmenta encore la cadence de ses déhancher faisant se cambrer tout sous corps alors que le plaisir s'insinuait en lui de plus en plus.

Tirant une nouvelle fois sur les liens qui retenaient ses mains prisonnières, Ryo craqua et c'est avec un grognement roque qu'il laissa son bassin suivre le mouvement de celui de son cadet. Sentant les dents de Tomohisa se planter dans son épaule, Nishikido se déhancha plus fort afin de l'entendre crier de plaisir, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Un nouveau coup de bassin de la part de Ryo le fit se libérer à l'intérieur de son amant qui grogna.

_ Libère mes mains et je m'occupe de te finir.

_ Ejaculateur précoce.

_ Héé ! Ne m'insulte pas ! Détache-moi et je te montre de quoi je suis capable.

Récupérant les clés que Jin avait posées bien en évidence sur la table de chevet, Yamapi essaya de libérer Ryo de ses menottes mais ses mains encore tremblante de plaisir ne l'aider absolument pas.

_ Pi. Calme-toi.

_ Je peux pas.

_ Respire un bon coup et pense à tout le plaisir que je vais te donner une fois que tu auras ouvert cette serrure.

_ Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas là.

Après une grosse minutes de bataille avec des crétines de clés trop petites faite pour des serrures ridiculement minuscules, Yamashita réussi enfin à ouvrir les menottes.

A peine ses poignets libres, Ryo retourna la situation d'un coup de hanche laissant tout son corps se frotter contre celui de son cadet. S'installant un peu mieux entre les cuisses écartées du plus jeune, Nishikido le pénétra à nouveau.

_ Aaaaah ! Nan ! Ryooo !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le Kanjani commença des mouvements de va et viens à l'intérieur de son cadet qui criait déjà. Le corps totalement cambrer de son amant entre les mains, Ryo laissa un sourire s'installer sur son visage alors que ses doigts glissaient jusqu'au sexe de Yamapi pour commencer à le caresser.

_ Je vais… Pas tenir.

Quelques caressa plus tard, Tomohisa se libérait entre les mains de son aîné qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de le caresser. Très vite, le membre de Yamashita durcit de nouveau faisant sourire un peu plus Nishikido alors que son cadet recommençait déjà à gémir de plaisir. Sans pour autant arrêter ses caresses, Ryo recommença à se déhancher à l'intérieur de son amant.

_ Ryooo !

_ Tu va voir si je suis un éja…

_ Je l'ai pas dis !

_ Oh que si. Et tu vas le payer.

_ Attends Ryooooo !

Embrassant son cadet pour le faire taire, Nishikido se fit un plaisir d'accélérer ses mouvements faisant ainsi de nouveau résonner les cris de Yamapi dans la pièce. Plongeant son visage dans le cou de son amant, Ryo commença à mordiller la peau brûlante de Tomohisa y laissant de belles traces rouges.

Agrippant les cheveux de son aîné, Yamashita sentit tout ses muscles se tendre un peu plus alors que la main de Nishikido sur son sexe ralentissait sa cadence pendant que les déhanchés de son amant étaient de plus en plus rapide.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour que Tomohisa ne se libère à nouveau sous le sourire radieux de Ryo.

_ Alors ? Qui de nous deux termine trop tôt ?

_ Pervers sadique.

Quelques coups de butoir de plus suffirent pour que Nishikido rejoigne son cadet dans la jouissance avant qu'il se s'écroule à côté de lui.

Tentant de retrouver son souffle et ses idées, Yamapi se repassa la soirée dans sa tête afin de trouver à quel moment il avait perdu le contrôle.

_ Pi ?

_ Ryo.

_ Dis-moi que je n'ai pas accepté ce pari débile.

_ Je crois bien que si.

_ On fait comme si on avait rien dis, hein ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tomohisa alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà ce qu'il pourrait faire avec Ryo à ses pieds pendant une semaine.

_ Oh que non.

_ Mais… Tu étais nu et dans une position plus que prometteuse pour la suite, je pouvais pas réfléchir alors comme tu es toujours gentil, on annule.

Le sourire de Yamapi s'agrandit encore devant les excuses de son amant.

_ Un pari est un pari Ryo. Et le pari est lancé.

_ Ma vie est un désastre.

Fin

Je ferais peut-être une suite. Le jour où je me sentirais d'écrire un nouveau lemon parce que c'est pas le genre de chose que j'écris facilement (et celui-là m'aura donné du mal !)

J'espère que vous avez aimé et merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi.


End file.
